1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automated jacking system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle jacks are well known in the prior art and are used principally to assist a user with changing tires on a vehicle. The prior art includes various types of manual and automated jacking systems that have been developed since the earlier years of automotive travel. The most widely prevalent manner of jacking or lifting a vehicle includes the use a manually jack that attaches to the bumper or frame of vehicle at designated points. The manual jack is usually cranked in some manner in order to lift the vehicle in order to change a desired wheel.
In addition to manual jacks, the prior art includes examples of self contained jacking systems that may be attached to the vehicle frame or axles. Some specific examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,560, which discloses a hydraulic jack system operable from the dashboard of an automobile. The system provides a means to raise the front right, front left, rear right or rear left portions of an automobile by way of the front or rear axles. The system achieves this through the use of four separate hydraulic jacks, two positioned at either end of the front axle and two positioned at either end of the rear axle.
Another earlier exemplary jack system includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,687, that discloses an automobile jack permanently mounted to the car, which includes construction of four jacks, one for each wheel and the jacks are operated by a motor. The prior art of self contained jacks therefore include systems that require multiple jacks and are systems that are not used within the present automotive industry. Consequently, further development is necessary in the area of automated jacking systems.